¿Me conoces? Pues te quiero
by JuniKoriuchi
Summary: Aerith, una alumna solitaria, cuenta sus vivencias ocurridas a lo largo de su primer año de Bachillerato, pero conoce a alguien que le cambia la vida. Basada en hechos reales.


**_¿Me conoces? Pues te quiero…_**

**Esta es una historia dedicada a alguien a quien le tengo mucho aprecio, ya que me está ocurriendo estos días y… a ver que tal queda, ¿no? Se lo dedico a un gran amigo mío, ya que él me dio permiso para escribirlo… aunq se lo pedí yo -.-'**

**_Capítulo 1: Nos conocemos_**

Mi nombre es Aerith, yo era una muchacha de largo cabello castaño agarrado con una inconfundible trenza que me llegaba casi hasta los tobillos, mis ojos eran verdes y mi sonrisa serena se mostraba siempre. Mi primera clase de instituto había llegado y yo, con muy pocas ganas, ya que acababan de terminar las vacaciones de verano y, después de estar dormida tanto tiempo y haber descansado durante tres cortos meses, no tenía ganas de regresar y empezar su primer año en Bachillerato. Vamos, seamos sinceros, ¿quién tiene ganas de ir a estudiar después de disfrutar del dulce verano, durmiendo hasta muy tarde, sin tener que preocuparse por los profesores y los exámenes? Nadie, sinceramente [sobretodo yo!]

A las siete de la mañana me desperté con pocas ganas y mis ojos mostraban sueño, pero me preparé para empezar mi primer día de clases, con muchísimas pocas ganas, medio dormida por estar acostumbrada a levantarme a las 3 de la tarde. Algo positivo sacaría de regresar de nuevo a las clases, ¿no? Al menos podría volver a ver a mis amigos después de tanto tiempo… Aunque cada año llegaban personas nuevas en ese lugar, así que, si tenía más suerte que los años anteriores, tal vez consiguiera conocer a alguien, cosa que era muy poco probable teniendo en cuenta que me costaba mucho hacer amigos… Sobretodo por mis problemas familiares y con la poca libertad que tenía en mi asquerosa vida…

Después de tiempo vistiéndome, preparándome las cosas y los libros, me dirigí a mi primera clase. Llegué sin encontrar a mis antiguos amigos, ya que Angeal se había ido a la Universidad, los demás estaban en un Ciclo Formativo, parecía que ya no me quedaba a nadie conocido en el instituto y me desanimé, ya que creía que los recreos serían como los primeros… en solitario y alejada de la gente, acompañada de mis dolorosos sentimientos y de la soledad que invadía mi corazón desde el principio. Después de tocar el timbre, entré en la clase viendo a una chica nueva, los demás los conocía de vista. Yo veía que se relacionaba con facilidad con los compañeros, pero no me interesé mucho por ella, ya que pensé que nunca conseguiríamos ser lo que se le llama "amigas". Cuando el profesor pasaba lista, oí que su nombre era Tifa. En el primer recreo pude estar con otra persona llamada… Lucretcia. Fue un día aburrido, ya que tenía sueño y tenía pocas ganas de seguir las clases sin conseguir amistades nuevas. Tras llegar a casa, tiré la mochila en la cama, sin encontrar a mi madre, ya que siempre que se encontraba con la vecina de al lado, sobretodo porque eran muy buenas amigas… Mi hermano menor se encontraba en el sofá, como siempre y yo me senté para comer. Él salió para irse con sus amigos después de que yo terminara de comer y nos despedimos. Si os soy sincera, no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera con mi propio hermano menor para contarle la verdad sobre…

-Madre mía, ya era hora de que se largara-dijo alguien conocido para mí, sólo para mí.

-No te quejes, no es culpa mía que sólo yo pueda verte…

-Ya ya, no te preocupes, sabes que estoy acostumbrado.

-Ya…

Él me mira en silencio mientras yo recojo los platos de la mesa para lavarlos, sabía lo que está pensando, porque yo también lo pienso… Al final, decidió preguntarme:

-¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día de clases?

-¿Tú qué crees?-respondo sin mirarle. Él suspira, me regala una de esas sonrisas que me hacen pensar que no estoy sola y dice:

-Tranquila, confía en mí, seguro que pronto encuentras amigos.

-¿Amigos? Sabes que mi madre jamás me dejaría salir con ellos.

-Bueno… nada se pierde en intentarla convencer, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú déjame a mí, ¿vale?

Le miro en silencio, cerrando el grifo del agua, sé que él todavía tiene esperanzas en mí pero… Yo estoy rota, sobretodo después de la muerte de mi padre hacía unos 4 años atrás. Bajo la cabeza terminando de lavar los platos y digo:

-Juso, ¿crees que algún día seré libre?

Él me mira con una sonrisa y responde:

-Si te propones a hacer lo que tienes en mente, es muy seguro…

-¡Pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo! Ella es… es mi madre

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a dejar que te torture toda tu vida? ¿Vas a seguir con tu tortura? Tú tienes tus libertades chica, y lo sabes.

Suspiro y me dirijo al sofá junto a él en silencio. Os estaréis preguntado quién es Juso, pues bien, eso será algo que tendréis que averiguar vosotros mismos, lo único que os diré es que le conocía desde que yo era muy pequeña y era la única persona que me hacía compañía cuando los antiguos compañeros de mi antiguo pueblo me torturaban lentamente, y sólo le escuchaba… Pero… después de lo de hacía 4 años… le veía y todos los días hablaba con él… Pasando de nuevo en la situación; me senté en el sofá y miré un famoso programa para los jóvenes bastante graciosa y Juso dijo:

-Ya viene.

Tal y como había dicho, mi madre llegaba de la vecina y llamaba a la puerta. Me levanté junto a él y abrí la puerta. Ella me miró con esa cara de menosprecio que utilizaba en mí y se fue a su habitación sin decirme nada.

-Menuda Zorra…-dijo Juso a gritos, y tuvo suerte que mi madre no le veía ni le oía…

Después de que terminara el programa, estuve todo el día encerrada a mi cuarto, sin hablar con nadie y, llegada la noche, me puse a dormir con Juso a mi lado.

Al día siguiente, casi me dormía, menos mal que Juso me pegó un grito en la oreja de que despertara, porque si no habría llegado tarde a clase. Ese día, Juso me dijo que quería venir conmigo, y le dejé, ya que sólo yo podía verle, y le necesitaba para no estar sola. Al llegar a la primera clase, me di cuenta de que la primera hora la tenía libre y encontré a Tifa, sola. Me acerqué a ella e intenté mantener una conversación con ella, aunque no lo creía porque lo único que ella hablaba conmigo era simplemente un hola y poco más. Juso fue el que me empujó hacia ella y me animó a que la saludara.

-Hola-dije mientras Juso se sentaba en un banco verde que se hallaba entremedio de dos clases, en la parte derecha- eres nueva, ¿no?

-Sí,- respondió ella-vengo de Nibelheim.

-Vaya, yo vivo al pueblo del lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aerith, tú eres… Tifa, ¿no?

-Pues sí, encantada.

Me senté a su lado, en medio de Juso y Tifa, Tifa y yo empezamos a mantener una larga conversación ya que ella no podía ver a Juso. Ya habíamos hablado el día anterior, pero sólo era yo la que hablaba, aunque Tifa hablaba de un tema interesante, y era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar más de tres palabras, ya que estuvo media hora hablando. Era un tema de amores, que estaba enamorada de un tal… Cloud, que también era de su mismo pueblo, pero que al final resultó ser un amor no correspondido y acabó con otro…

-Vaya-dije con mi serena sonrisa- es la primera vez que te veo hablando más de cinco minutos…

Tifa y yo nos reímos juntas. En el recreo empezábamos a estar juntas y los días fueron pasando. Las dos nos hicimos amigas y, pronto cumpliría años Tifa, y yo cumpliría una semana y pocos días más tarde que ella. Aunque el cumpleaños de Tifa caía en miércoles y el mío caía justamente el sábado… A eso es a lo que yo le llamo muy mala suerte… Pero, un día, Tifa empezó a presentarme sus amigos. La primera que conocí fue Yuffie, tenía pelo corto y negro, era una chica muy animada e hiperactiva, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, sobretodo divertida; después conocí a Elena, una chica rubia, de pelo poco largo, rubia, con gafas y con una sonrisa, aunque siempre que estaba contenta o emocionada hacía un movimiento que la caracterizaba a ella, "la batidora"; también conocí a Zack, un chico alto, de pelo oscuro, muy pesado cuando quería pero buena persona y, por último, Cloud. Era rubio, más alto que yo pero más bajo que Zack (se puede decir que Zack medía 1,85 más o menos…), su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul brillante precioso, hacía iluminar su rostro. Cloud era un muchacho tranquilo, bastante callado, pero se le veía muy buena persona. Bueno, de hecho Cloud se parecía a otra persona que conocía del año anterior, que era Sephiroth, y a veces me confundía con el nombre, cosa que a Cloud también le pasaba porque el nombre de Aerith era poco común y, cuando Cloud intentaba recordar, decía:

-¿Tu nombre era? ¿Rithea?

-¡Aerith!

-Eso, Aerith…

Era divertido, porque ni uno ni el otro se acordaba de los nombres y, cuando Cloud al fin se acordaba de mi nombre, empezó a llamarme Rithea, según él, porque le gustaba más, aunque anteriormente le gustaba mucho más Aerith, ya que no dejaba de repetir ese nombre… Pero en ese entonces era al revés. Era divertido estar siempre con ese grupito. Tifa y yo estábamos en la misma clase, y siempre estábamos juntas, en los cambios de clase y en los recreos, a veces estábamos todos, aunque Zack venía pocas veces y la mayoría de veces era a darnos un golpecito en la cabeza o hacernos una zancadilla, (típico de él -.-'), pero a veces nos divertíamos. Aunque en realidad, los que estábamos siempre juntos en los cambios de clase éramos Cloud, Tifa y yo. En los recreos estábamos todos a excepción de Zack, que estaba con sus demás amigos, aunque a veces estaba con nosotros claramente. El caso es que yo, sin darme cuenta, empezaba a notar un cosquilleo en mi corazón cada vez que me acercaba a Cloud, aunque al principio lo ignoraba. Todos los días eran más o menos parecidos… hasta que me di cuenta que ya casi no quedaba nada para el cumpleaños de Tifa. Ésta última me había comentado que no podía montar una fiesta porque no tenía dinero, y un día, ella estaba hablando con las compañeras de clase mientras Yuffie, Elena y Cloud estaban hablando de algo.

-¿De qué habláis?-pregunté y Cloud, con una sonrisa y a la vez demostrando seriedad, respondió en voz baja:

-Resulta que queremos prepararle una fiesta sorpresa para Tifa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esto es genial!

-¿Por qué no te apuntas?

-Bueno… si me deja mi madre, tal vez vaya…

-¡Genial! ¡Oye Elena! Ésta también se viene

-¡Oye! ¡Que tengo un nombre!

-Ah, es verdad, Rithea

-¡Que soy Aerith!

-Ya lo sé, pero me gusta más Rithea.

-Eres muy rarito Cloud.

-Ya, aquí todo el grupo es raro.

Después de unas largas horas, nos despedimos, llegué a casa y le pedí a mi madre si me dejaba ir a la fiesta, y ella se negó rotundamente, ya que la relación de madre e hija era odio entre una y otra. En realidad era odio desde que yo nací, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus miradas amenazantes y a sus gritos y golpes… Al final, la pude convencer para poder comprarle un regalo a Tifa el día de su cumpleaños, y fijaos que fue complicado convencerla…

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Tifa, Cloud y yo hablábamos animadamente y, después de que la profesora llegara, Tifa se levantó y yo, algo nerviosa, me acerqué a Cloud y dije:

-Oye tío, lo siento, mi madre no me deja ir a la fiesta…

-¿Te deja?-dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía incluso emocionado y feliz y a mí me hizo reír… era divertido ver esa carita de felicidad y esa sonrisa tan grande en sus labios…

-¡Que no me deja! Lo siento tío, yo quería ir pero… no puedo al final, lo siento mucho.

-No mujer no, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-Bueno, por lo menos hemos quedado en que puedo darle un regalo de cumpleaños… Siento muchísimo no poder asistir.

-No te preocupes mujer, otro día será…

-Gracias tío…

Al salir de clases, junto con Juso, estábamos agarrados de la mano y, cuando nos faltaban pocos metros para llegar a casa, me observó y preguntó:

-Oye… Juni- _(Juso me llamaba siempre Juni, por motivos personales)_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime-respondí imaginando lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Es posible que te esté gustando Cloud?

Le miré en silencio a los ojos, esos ojos azules inconfundibles que sólo yo podía ver en esa persona y respondí…

**_Continuará…_**

¡Fin del capítulo 1!

¿Realmente Aerith está enamorada de Cloud? ¿Cuál será su respuesta? ¿Y quién es ese Juso? ¿Por qué sólo puede verle Aerith? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Los capítulos en los siguientes capítulos!

**_PS:_****_ Si quieren saber cómo continúa, ¡no olviden dejar reviews!^^_**


End file.
